I. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a transfer molding of inks onto a reptile skin.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with the transfer of ink onto a reptile skin without the necessary pre-preparation treatments so that direct printing can take place on the reptile skin.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to a U.S. Patent Application in the name of Guido Vitali, et al, which is based upon Italian Patent Application No. 3710A/89, filed Nov. 17, 1989, which is concerned with the transfer molding of ink onto skin, and the disclosure thereof is incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with the prior art, the transfer printing onto reptile skin generally requires a preliminary water repellent treatment of the reptile skins as the reptile skins have a mixed conformation which includes a non-porous part which does not filter and generally has a horny base and a cartilage part which is porous. Therefore, when a water process is used in the transfer molding of drawings with present inks directly on the reptile skin, and without water repellent treatments, the printing effect varies in accordance with the penetration of ink into the cartilage or porous parts. The ink absorption into the cartilage or porous parts leads to a quick or rapid degradation of the skin.